Only Hope
by xTHATwriter
Summary: original story!a story of hurt,comfort,adventure,first times,and love.summary coming soon!


**First story!i wrote this story about a week back,but i read through it and thought about how fast everything in it was about to ATTEMPT to write this,but i need some encouraging from everyone,lol!i havent decided if im going to put this under twilight or not?well,here we go!please enjoy;]**

_**jewlie's POV**_

_saturday morning 23 of october-_

I walked along the side of the small lake on prarie road at 8am on a saturday morning.i usaully took this route for jogging,except i never went near the water.i couldnt swim and i was smart enough to know not to be near the was time i get over my fears.i went onto the pier and went to the such a good foot caught the board and sent me into the water.i kicked my legs but ended up making things worse,my mouth filled with water and i i felt 2 strong arms wrap around my torso and pull me to the edge.

I coughed up the water and put my hand on my chest,gasping for person,who i suspected as a male,patted my back.

Finally i caught my breath and put my head in my tears made there way to my eyes and i wiped my face quickly.

"are you alright?"the man next to me whispered,lifting my chin up with his mouth wasnt hanging open but i was probaly drooling.

I nodded"i was going out and the board...your all wet now,im sorry"i whispered.

He smiled and shook his head"you don't owe me an apoligy,just a thank you,what the hell were you doing out by the edge if you can't swim?"he asked

"thank you.i dont know what would have happened if you werent ,no one ever comes down here,what were you doing here?"i asked

he shook his head again"i always come down here,just to relax and get away."

"do you have a name?"he asked smiling

"oh,yes,im jewlie,jewlie abette"i said

"trevor to meet you"he said and shook my hand.

"im really sorry about you having to take a dive in to get me"

trevor smiled"don't apoligize,its did you get here?i didnt see a car.."

"i jogged down here"i said and stood up

"let me take you home."trevor said standing up with me

"oh ok".

I got in trevor's truck when he opened the door for me.

"leather seats"he said when i looked at him"their heated"he laughed and started the car.

On the way,i gave him directions to my house and short after he was pulling into my driveway

"i live in the same neighborhood as you"trevor said

"jewlie?"

"yes?"i aksed

"do you think maybe you would want to come with me tonight at 5 to the fields?i was going to do some sketching,but if you came along we could have a picnic"he said .

I blushed but smiled back"i would love he told me the time he would be here i walked up to the house and watched as he left.

_**Trevor's POV**_

_saturday night 4:30;_

god,i was so nervous!i had never been on a date before,even at the age of 17!

i dressed in a button down shirt and pushed the sleeves up to my elbows.i only wore some faded jeans since this wasn't a completely fancy_ date_.i had helped my mom with the basket putting fruit,sandwhiches and sun dried tomato she probaly wasnt of age to drink,neither was i but i did anyways,i left the wine out of the i just put sparkling tea in with 2 wine glasses.i looked at my watch;it was time to go.

Shortly after pulling out of the driveway,i arrived at her house and knocked on the opened the door and stepped out"you look beautiful"i breathed out and took her soft small hand in mine to help her down the steps.

I opened the door for her once we arrived and then grabbed the picnic basket from the backseat along with my sketch book and pencil bag.

I took her hand and smiled,leading the way into the field.

"whats your favourite color?"i asked,putting a grape into her open mouth for grinned, chewed and swallowed the grape.i watched as she took another grape in her hand and put it in my mouth.

I blushed and swallowed."my favourite color....um,rose pink i guess"jewlie said.

I went to ask her another question but she spoke before me"my turn"

"what was your most embarassing moment?"jewlie asked,chuckling.i frowned at her and then took a minute to think

"i got rammed in the ass by a goat when i was 11"i busted out laughing and i pouted

"i wish i could have seen that!"jewlie said

"what was your most embarassing moment?"i asked

"you already saw it,when i almost drowned"

"one that i dont know"i said leaning back on the closed her eyes and thought

"catching my dress on a ripped the whole thing"she said and blushed.i grinned

"i wish i could have seen that!"i said,repeating what she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"so where do you go to school?"she asked

"burkewood high"

"i havent seen you ,i just moved there a month ago"

"you go to burkewood too?it sucks i dont have any classes withyou"jewlie said

"i know,i'll change already having problems with some jerk in my class so yeah.."

its happened before why i moved to isnt me though,i just try to provoke me.i dont have a clue why but i couldnt just walk off"i said and sighed

"i know,i don't see how you could be to blame in the first 's been provoking you?"she asked

"jeremy fisher"i said"he knows i could beat his ass anyway,i dont know why he's even trying to start some sh-crap"i corrected.i looked over when she didnt say anything and hand was shaking slightly

"jewlie?jewlie,whats wrong?"i shook her head and sighed

"nothing,he's just a messed up person"jewlie sighed and swallowed.i could tell she was on the verge of tears and i sat up and pulled her into my lap.

"what did he do to you jewlie?"i asked holding her hand to stop the shaking.

"please,i just don't want to talk about this-"

"you can tell me anything jew-"she cut me off

"i havent known you but for a couple of hours,this is just too much for me"the tears spilled over and i pulled her head into my chest

"jewlie,sweetheart,please i need to know"i said.

"he's-he's done things to me that just arent-"she started but sobbed on the last part

"oh god,please tell me what im thinking is wrong?"i said and she shook her head.i clenched my fists and jaw

"how many times"i asked and pulled her tighter against me

"3"she whispered.

"im so sorry jewlie."i whispered

"don't tell anyone one can know"jewlie replied.

The rest of the time i held her while she explained everything to me and by the time we finished talking it was dark.

"i didnt realize it was this late,your mom is going to be worried"i said and stood up.i helped her up and grabbed our stuff

"stay with me"jewlie said.i looked over at her,my brow furrowed

"i don't think your parents would like that very much"

"its just me and my i could tell her your a you could just sneak in the window"

"you think your mom would let a boy spend the night with you?your what would happen if your mom walked in?"i asked

"i don't want to be alone,i need you.i have a lock on my door"she said and smiled.i sighed but then smiled"ask permission,no going behind your mothers back".she nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

While she was speaking to her mother i collected our stuff.i heard her say several yes's and no's and then the phone clicked shut.

"yes!"jewlie said,grinning.i chuckled and held her hand as we made our way out of the field

**what do ya think?and what will happen at jewlie's house???**

**please review!**


End file.
